His Best Days
by shopgirl152
Summary: As a boy, Phineas always thought having the best day ever meant building extraordinary things. As an adult, he's learned that the best days ever come not from creating the impossible, but from spending time with his wife and daughter. A series of four loosely connected stories dealing with Phineas, Isabella, their daughter Abigail and what it means to be a family.
1. My Baby Girl

**A/N 1:** Inspired by the Mark Wills song "In My Arms."  
 **A/N 2:** Abigail belongs to me, so no stealing.

* * *

He was woken up by the sound of movement on the other side of the bed. "Izzy?"

"Go back to sleep Phin."

He yawned, running a hand through his hair. "Something wrong?"

"Abigail's awake. I'm gonna go feed her. I'll just be a minute. Go back to sleep."

"Here." He threw on a t-shirt. "Let me take care of her. You've been up with her for three night's straight. You should sleep." He came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

She giggled when she noticed the familiar orange and white shirt he was wearing. "You still have that? I thought you threw it out when we were fifteen."

"What? This shirt?" He looked down at it. "No way Isabella. This is my lucky shirt."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah. I was wearing it when I met you."

"Oh Phineas." She kissed him. "Are you sure you don't mind taking care of Abby?"

"No problem." He kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep Isabella." He ran his fingers through her hair before leaving the room.

Isabella grinned. "I knew he was a keeper."

* * *

"Hey Abigail. Whatcha doin?" Phineas smiled in spite of himself; it had been years since that phrase had been uttered. Somehow he knew Isabella wouldn't mind. "Let's see what you need huh?" He lifted her from the crib, holding her below his nose. "Well, it's not the diaper. I'll bet you're hungry right?"

Abigail looked up, making soft cooing noises while clutching at his shirt.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm kinda hungry too. Let's go see what we can find." Shifting position, he carefully cradled her in his arms before walking downstairs to the kitchen. "How old are you now? Four months?" He chuckled. "Sorry Abby; forgot you can't talk yet. Now, let's see…"

He rummaged around the kitchen, careful not to make to much noise as pots and pans were pulled out of drawers and cupboards. "Ah! Here it is Abby! Your bottle. I knew I'd find it."

She started to squirm in his grasp, quietly fussing.

"Aww. Hey, sh. Sh. It's alright Abby. Shh…" He set the bottle on the counter, shifting her to a more comfortable spot over his shoulder. Rubbing her back, he started to sing. "My baby's got her own way of talking, whenever she says something sweet. And she's knows it's my world she's rocking, when my vocabulary's incomplete."

Abby stopped fussing, giggling as he bounced her. She smiled a toothless grin at him.

"Thought you'd like that. Pretty cool huh?" Phineas set a pan on the stove to boil. "Yeah, that was our band's one hit single. We were one hit wonders for a day. It was cool." He tested the temperature of the water before setting the bottle in the pan. "We were Phineas and the Ferb Tones. Your Mom was a Ferbette. Oh! Looks like your bottle's done. What's say we go back upstairs?"

The baby in his arms cooed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on."

* * *

Phineas sat down in the rocking chair, cradling his daughter with one hand. "Here you go Abby. Drink up."

She latched onto the nipple, sucking contentedly.

"That's a good girl. You know Abby, when you think about it, it's hard to believe you're already four months old. Seems like just yesterday when we brought you home from the hospital, wrapped in that little pink blanket. You were so little, I was afraid I was going to drop you. But then I held you and…well, my life changed. I love you Abigail, and I can't wait to see the type of person you become. Maybe you'll be best friends with a boy like your Mom was with me. Maybe you'll even have a crush on him."

He chuckled softly. "It took me awhile to realize your Mom liked me, but once I did…I was a goner. She became my world. And now, you're a part of that world." He sighed. "See, the thing is Abby, I just hope I can be a good Father to you. You know, first dates, broken hearts, skinned knees and all that." He bent down, kissing her soft forehead. "I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see huh?"

The bottle fell to the side.

"Oh good. You're asleep." Phineas slowly got up, cuddling his daughter before placing her back in the crib. "Sweet dreams Abigail."

* * *

"Any trouble getting her down?"

"No trouble at all." Phineas took his shirt off, climbing into bed.

Isabella leaned over, kissing him. "Thanks Phineas. You're the best."

He smiled sleepily. "No problem. Now, if it's all the same to you Isabella, I think I'd like to go to sleep."

She turned off the light. "Say no more."

"Ahh…much better."

"Phineas?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"I heard you talking to Abby and for what's it worth, I think you'll make a great father."

He rolled over onto his back, grasping her hand under the covers, absently tracing the ring on her finger. "Izzy, I love you so much." He leaned over, kissing her. "That was all the answer I needed."


	2. The Moon Cows

**A/N:** Inspired by the song I'm Going to Go Back There Someday from The Muppet Movie and the ending of Moon Farm, where Phineas asks Ferb what he thinks will happen to the cows. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Phineas." Isabella walked into the backyard, finding her husband staring through a telescope. "Phineas?"

He looked up. "Hey Izzy."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the moon cows. I know Ferb said they'd be fine, but…I worry about them every once in awhile."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was fifteen years ago…"

"I know. But—" the red head sighed. "Don't you ever wonder if they're alright? I know it's kind of a trivial thing, but—"

"It's not trivial. You have a huge heart."

He shrugged off her hand, walking a ways off before stopping, looking up at the moon. "This looks familiar, vaguely familiar. Almost unreal, yet, it's to soon to feel yet."

Isabella followed him. "Close to my soul and yet, so far away. I'm going to go back there someday."

Phineas glanced at her. He smiled. "Sun rises, night falls, sometimes the sky calls." He pointed towards the sky. "Is that a song there and do I belong there? I've never been there, but I know the way. I'm going to go back there someday."

"But Phineas, you've already been to the moon. You can go back anytime you want."

"If I went to the moon again, would you go with me?"

She looped her arm through his. "You know I would."

Phineas unhooked his arm from hers, grasping her hand instead. "We're flying not walking on featherless wings. We can hold onto love, like invisible strings."

Isabella laid her head on his shoulder, smiling as the hand let go, his arm encircling her waist, pulling her close.

"There's not a word yet, for old friends who've just met." He kissed the crown of her head. "Part heaven, part space or have I found my place? You can just visit, but I plan to stay, I'm going to go back there someday." His voice softened. "I'm going to go back there someday."

She turned around in his arms. "That was beautiful." She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'm sure the cows are fine."

"I hope so. Fifteen years is a long time to be on the moon. There was no oxygen the last time we were there."

"Do you still talk to Meap? Maybe he can check on the cows."

"Meap?" His eyes widened. "Isabella, that's a great idea!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before releasing her, running toward the house. "I'm going to call him on the galactic web phone right now!"

* * *

 _Days later_

Isabella sat down at the computer, booting it up before clicking over to a website. She yawned, logging into an e-mail client, sleepily scanning the list of e-mails. Her eyes widened. "Phin, I think you need to see this."

"See what?" He popped his head out of the kitchen, a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Meap sent us a video message."

"Let me grab Abby. Be right there." He disappeared back into the kitchen, remerging seconds later with his daughter in his arms. "Go ahead and hit play; I'll feed her while we watch."

His wife clicked the link and a video featuring a close up of Meap with sideburns appeared.

"Hey Phineas, my main man. How's it hanging? Sorry I missed the weddin. I bet it was tight and Isabella was pretty as ever."

The pair looked at each other and smiled.

"Anyway, you asked about the cows. Well…" the alien took several steps back from the camera, revealing a beautiful blue sky with green grass and lots of cows. "They're doin fine. It's daytime here, so the opposite of whatever time it is where you are. They've had some babies too. They're cute little thi—hey! Watch it!"

Phineas chuckled as the alien started, roughly pushing at a calf who was trying to eat one his sideburns.

"They need to be milked though. Not sure if you and your woman are up to the challenge."

"Woman?" Isabella arched a brow.

"It's the sideburns talking."

"Oh. Right."

"Well, I best be goin. Gotta get back home." Meap reached a hand toward the camera. "See you on the flipside." The video quit playing.

"That was nice of Meap to give us an update." The young woman looked at her husband, who appeared lost in thought. "Phineas?"

"Doesn't think we're up to the challenge huh?"

She smirked. "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

He returned the smirk. "You know Isabella, I think it's time Abigail met the moon cows. You up for another adventure?"

"Absolutely."


	3. The Best Day Ever: Chapter 1

**Story inspired by:** Just Fishin' by Trace Adkins

* * *

"Dad. Dad. Daddy?" He felt a light tap on his nose. "Daddy, wake up!"

He groaned, prying his eyes open. Two wide eyes stared at him. "Abby? What are you doing up?" He grabbed the clock from the nightstand. "It's five in the morning. Did you have a bad dream?"

She shook her head. "No."

He yawned. "Then what are you doing up? Did you wet the bed again?"

"Daddy!" She giggled. "I'm a big girl now! I don't wet the bed; I wear big girl pants."

He smiled warmly. It was hard to stay mad at his daughter for waking him up. Even if it was five a.m. "How about I get you a nice glass of milk? Would that help you sleep?"

The little face frowned. "Daddy, you said we could go fishing this morning."

"Fishing? Why-" Something clicked inside his head. Fishing. He had promised her two days ago that they would go fishing today. He fought back a groan.

"Daddy, you promised."

"That's right Phineas, you did promise her." A soft hand found his underneath the covers.

"I know Isabella. It's just-"

"Daddy, pleeeaasse...?" His daughter looked at him imploringly. "Pleeeaaaseee? With a cherry on top?"

"Oh, how can you say no to that cute face?" Isabella teased, leaning over him to look at her daughter. "Abby, you go to your room and get dressed. Daddy and I will be up in a minute. Then you can go fishing, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Abby considered it for a moment. "Okay!" Without another word, she took off, bounding down the hall.

Phineas fell back against the pillows with a groan. "Izzy, why?"

"A promise is a promise." She kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, you know better than to make a promise to a four year old."

"Yeah..."

She kissed him again before sliding out of the covers. "Okay Daddy, I'll help Abby get ready. You get dressed and meet us downstairs. Can you do that?"

He smirked. "I'm not four years old Isabella."

She smiled. "Yes, yes I know."

* * *

"Daddy!" Abigail looked up excitedly from the cereal she was eating, giving him a wide smile. "Can we go fishing now?"

He laughed. "Yes Abby, we can go fishing now. I just need to grab a few things and then we can go. Gotta make sure we have the right equipment." He walked over, kissing the top of her head before walking into the garage. He stretched, looking around. "Okay, let's see..."

* * *

"Okay Abby, we're all ready to go now." Phineas brushed the sweat off his face. Six a.m. and it was already proving to be another hot, summer day.

"Hooray!" His daughter squealed, wriggling around.

"Abby, hold still. If you wiggle around too much, I won't be able to get the sunscreen on you."

He smirked. "Aww come on Isabella, she's trying for her wiggling patch."

Isabella chuckled. "Was it really that boring trying to earn that patch?"

Phineas shrugged. "I dunno. Talk to Baljeet."

"Okay, one more space and...done." She released her daughter, who practically flew across the room.

"Daddy!" Abigail jumped up, Phineas catching her in his arms.

"Ungh. Wow Abby; when did you get so big? You're getting heavy."

She giggled. "Daddy, I grow everyday!"

"She is _certainly_ your daughter." Isabella walked over, picking something up from a nearby table. "Here, I packed some lunch for the two of you. Try not to eat it all in one sitting." She smiled, placing it over her husband's free arm and giving him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Oh we won't Isabella." He shifted Abby to a more comfortable position, bending over and grabbing his car keys. "I'll call when we're headed home."

"Have fun."

"We will." Phineas made sure he had everything before walking out to the garage. "Okay Abby, ready to go fishing?"

"Daddy, I've been ready since this morning."

He laughed. "Yes, yes you have."


	4. The Best Day Ever: Chapter 2

"Okay Abby, now in order to catch fish, we have to bait the hook first. Otherwise, we won't catch any." Phineas passed his daughter a hot pink fishing rod before opening up the tackle box. "Now-"

"Daddy, what's bait?"

"Oh. It's food for the fish to eat. And the food fish love to eat the most is..."

"Worms?"

"Right!" He pulled a white plastic container out of the box, opening it and holding it out. "Abby, these are worms."

She looked inside. "Oooo...can I touch one?"

"Sure." He watched as his daughter put a hand inside. "Well, what do you think?"

She made a face. "Slimy."

Phineas laughed. "Yeah, they're a little slimy, but fish love them. Hand one to me and I'll show you what to do." Abby handed one to him. "Now what you have to do is..."

* * *

"There, now we're ready to fish. We have our hooks baited and our fishing lines ready. Remember everything so far Abby?"

The little girl nodded. "Put the worm on the hook and tie him tight, then make sure the line isn't...uh..."

"Tangled." The four year old nodded. "Okay Abby, now watch me." Phineas stood on the riverbank, fishing reel at the ready. "First, you gently bring the pole over your head, then bring your arm back and..." he paused, trying to think of how to explain the movement. "Then bring your arm forward like you were throwing a ball. Only, don't throw the fishing pole. We kinda need that to fish."

His daughter giggled. "Daddy, you're silly."

"Yes, yes I am." He watched as Abby mimicked his movements. It would have been perfect if the fishing line hadn't missed the water by several inches.

"Daddy, I missed."

"That's okay Abby, try again." She tried again, but with the same result.

"Fishing is hard."

He chuckled. "Only at first. But once you get it, it's easy." He could see a frustrated frown slowly creeping across his daughter's face. "You know what Abby? How about we do it together?"

"Okay."

Phineas walked behind his daughter, kneeling down so he was level with her. "Okay Abby, reel your line back in and let's start again." The little girl nodded, slowly reeling the line back in. "Now, I'm going to help you. I'm going to grab your right arm and together, we're slowly going to bring the line back and then release it. Ready?"

She nodded.

"Good." He gently took her arm, slowly bringing the line over their heads. "Now, on the count of three, we're going to release it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, get ready. One...two...three!" With one fluid motion, the line sailed through the air, landing squarely in the river.

"Daddy I did it! I threw the line into the river!"

"Good job Abby." He smiled.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait for the fish to bite."

"Oh."

Phineas grabbed his own rod and reel from the tackle box, baiting the line, then walking back over to stand next to his daughter. He cast the line, then reeled it in a little.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Abigail?"

"Do we have to stand?"

He chuckled. "No, we can sit."

"Good." Abby sat down on the ground, looking up at him. "Daddy, you can sit too."

"Okay." He took a seat next to her, line still in the water. "So what should we talk about? Mommy said you bought a new pair of soccer shoes yesterday."

Her face brightened. "Yeah! Mommy bought them for me! They're new and shiny and really pretty! I can't wait to play soccer; Mommy says I can play next year." She frowned. "Nothing's happening. Where are the fish?"

"Oh, they're here somewhere. They like to hide a bit before they come out."

"Oh." She paused, looking at the rod in her hand. "Daddy, I got training wheels on my bike."

"You did?"

"Yeah! Now I can ride like the other kids. Only, I have four wheels instead of two. But that's okay. I don't fall off the bike with four wheels. I'm luckier than the other kids. Oh, and Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Was Perry really a secret agent?"

"Yep. Your Uncle Ferb and I didn't know he was an agent for a very long time, but then one day..." he paused, remembering something. "You know what Abby? I'll tell you all about it when you're older."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Let's just say…it's a lot to explain."

Abigail smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Okay Daddy."

He smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you Abby."

"I know."


	5. The Best Day Ever: Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow. Didn't realize how short this chapter was.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy! I got a bite!" Phineas glanced over; sure enough, Abby's line was ducking and bobbing all over the water. "Daddy! I can't hold it! Help!"

"Hang on!" He jumped up, coming up behind her and grabbing the rod. "Okay Abby, now listen carefully. We have to reel this guy in, so I'm going to grab your arms and I'm going to help you reel him in. Now, reel your line in a bit; we want to keep him on the line." Abby slowly started to reel in the fish. "Good, now pull back a little and keep reeling." He let go, slowly backing up.

Luckily, the fish didn't put up much of a fight and Abby was able to reel it in the rest of the way. "Daddy! I caught a fish! I caught a fish!"

"You sure did!" Phineas looked at the fish, biting back a laugh. It was a scrawny looking minnow. Barely anything to eat.

Abby stared at the fish for a moment. "Daddy, he looks sad. Can we throw him back? Please? I don't want him to die."

"Sure Abby. Just let me get a pic-" but before he could grab his camera, his daughter had thrown the fish back into the water.

"Bye fishy!"

Phineas shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Something tells me we're going to be throwing a lot of these guys back." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Daddy, can we do that again?"

"Sure! Here, let me get you set up." He helped her bait the hook and cast the line. "You just sit right there Abby; I'll be over here under this tree if you need me. And don't worry; I can see you. Just don't wander off, okay?"

"Okay."

He made sure his daughter was set before walking over to the truck, grabbing his guitar out of the backseat. He walked back over to the tree, sitting cross-legged underneath it as he tuned the strings. "Hope I can still remember this. It's been awhile. Let's see..." He strummed out a few chords, singing as he watched his daughter. "She's already pretty, like her Mama is. Gonna drive the boys all crazy, give her Daddy fits. And I better do this every chance I get, cause time is tick-"

"Daddy?" Abigail walked over to him, tears in her eyes.

"Aww...what's the matter?"

"Daddy, some mean fish just took my pole. He grabbed onto it and took it under the water!"

"Aww, come here." Phineas set his guitar down, holding out his arms as she walked over, curling up in his lap. He rocked her back and forth. "It's okay Sweetie. Things like this happen. We can find another pole."

"Bu-but how?"

"Well..." he looked around, a familiar look coming into his eyes. "We can make one!"

"Make one?" Abby sniffed, wiping her eyes. She looked at him.

Phineas grinned. "Abby, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Phineas gently slid his daughter off his lap, standing up. "Just follow me Abby. I'll show you how to make a fishing pole."


	6. The Best Day Ever: Chapter 4

"Got those sticks Abby?"

"Yes." Abby followed along behind him, her arms loaded down with sticks. "Daddy, what are we going to do with these?"

"We're going to make a fishing pole." Phineas picked up a stick, adding it to the pile in her arms. He studied it for a moment. "I think that's enough. We don't want it to big."

"Want what to big?"

He smiled. "The pole. Otherwise, you won't be able to hold it. Now, hold that bundle of sticks in one hand please."

Abby did as she was told, fumbling with the pile. "Daddy, there's too many. They don't all fit."

Phineas kneeled down in front of her. "Here." He lifted off half the pile, placing them on the ground. "Now try."

She tried again, this time keeping all the sticks in one hand. She beamed. "They fit."

"Good. Looks like that's all we need. Now follow me and I'll show you what we're going to do with them."

* * *

Phineas kneeled down on the grass, digging around inside the tackle box. "Okay, so what we need is some very strong twine."

"Twine?"

"Er...it's like rope or really thick string."

"Oh."

He fished around, lifting up the top tray and digging underneath. "Ah, there it is." He held it out. "Abby, this is twine. And it's what we're going to use to bind these twigs together and make you a new fishing pole."

He unwound several inches of twine, using a pair of scissors to cut it off the roll. "Now all we do is take this string and tie it around the twigs nice and tight, and...there!" He cut off the spare twine that was left. "Now we make a knot and there you have a new fishing pole." Phineas attached another piece to use as a line, then attached a hook to the end, making sure if was properly baited.

Abby took the offered pole, staring at it. "Daddy, will it work?"

"Dunno. Why don't you try it?"

She walked down to the water, tentatively throwing it over her head and then throwing it forward. She turned back to him as he walked up. "Daddy, it works!"

"I told you it would."

"Daddy, could you tell me a story?"

"Sure. Which one?"

Abby's eyes widened. "The day you built the rollercoaster!"

Phineas grinned; he loved telling this story. "Well, it was the first day of summer and instead of sitting around all day doing nothing, your Uncle Ferb and I decided to build the coolest coaster ever..."


	7. The Best Day Ever: Chapter 5

**A/N:** And...another short chapter. I probably could've taken this chapter and the previous two chapters and combined them, or made the entire story a one-shot. I think the only reason I didn't is because I had so many scene changes in each chapter. Regardless, this is the last story in the series, so enjoy readers!

* * *

It was a little after four when Phineas pulled the truck into the garage. "Okay Abby, we're-awww." His heart melted. Abby was fast asleep in her car seat, her head hanging over the side. "Well, looks like you've had a busy day little one."

He climbed out of the truck, being careful to make as little noise as possible while getting her unbuckled. She stirred in his arms, but didn't wake up. He kissed her forehead. "My baby girl. So sleepy. Come on, let's get you inside."

Isabella was sitting in the rocking chair reading when he walked in. "We're home," he whispered.

"Phineas, what-" she stopped short as she noticed the sleeping girl in his arms. "Awww. She must have had a busy day today."

"She did. She learned how to bait a hook, cast a line, reel it in and we even caught a few fish."

"You did?" Isabella looked around. "Where are they?"

"Well...Abby didn't want them to die, so we threw them back."

She chuckled. "So much for dinner. Good thing we still have that leftover turkey."

Phineas shifted the sleeping girl in his arms. "Her fishing pole was taken by a fish-"

"Oh no!"

"She cried a little bit, but then I told her we could make a pole. So we made this." He leaned over, setting the tackle box on the table and opening it, revealing the handmade pole.

Isabella smirked. "Not your usual standards."

He shrugged. "Yeah well, she's only four."

"True." She kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want me to put her to bed, or...?"

"I'll put her to bed Izzy. Thanks." He gave his wife a peck on the lips before heading down the hallway.

"What a day we've had Baby Girl," Phineas whispered, gently placing Abby in her big girl bed. "We caught fish, baited hooks, I told you stories and taught you how to make a fishing pole." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

As he went to leave the room, he heard a groggy voice. "Daddy?"

He turned around. "Yes Abigail?" He heard a smile in her voice.

"Today was the best day ever."

"Yes, yes it was." Phineas smiled to himself as he closed the door. "Yeah, I still got it."


	8. Phineas and Abby's Rainy Night

**A/N 1:** Yeesh. Been sitting on this story since May. It was written May 11, 2015 for the Story a Day May Challenge as an answer to the prompt "write a story inspired by a memory from your own life." It started off being a story written for one PnF series I have, but ended up being for this one instead. Hope you guys like it!  
 **A/N 2:** Also inspired by the Rip Van Winkle rap from the Shari Lewis and Lamb Chop Don't Wake Your Mom CD.

* * *

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Abigail ran into her parents' bedroom, jumping onto the bed and burrowing under the covers.

Phineas stirred, eyes slowly opening before his gaze turned to the little girl curled between him and Isabella. He yawned. "Hey Abby. What's wrong?"

"Big scary monsters outside my room! They're making to much noise!" The five year old popped up from underneath the covers, eyes wild. "They're making loud booming noises!"

"Booming noises?" Isabella rolled over, placing a reassuring hand on her daughter's back. "It's just thunder Sweetie. It won't hurt you. It's what the sky does when there's lots of electricity."

"Well that's what most people say." The red head winked at his daughter. "What's really happening is the little men who live on Danville Mountain are having their bowling league. The sound you hear is the sound of the bowling balls hitting the pins."

"Phineas, that's just an old Danville legend," Isabella pointed out.

"Isabella, you're _talking_ to a Danville Legend."

She laughed.

"Huh?" The girl blinked in confusion.

"Long story," Phineas explained. "One story of many actually."

"Oh." Abigail looked between her parents. "So who's right?"

"Technically your Mother." Phineas reached over, pulling the five year old into his lap. "When it's really stormy like this, there's lots of static electricity. It builds up in the sky until the sky can't take it anymore. That's when you hear the boom."

A flash of brilliant light lit up the room and the little girl buried her head in her Father's neck a moment before slowly pulling back, looking up at him. "What was that?"

"That's just lightning. It's more buildup of static electricity."

"Will it hurt me?"

"No. You're safe inside this house. Lightning's not dangerous as long as you have shelter." Another flash lit up the room and the red head started counting.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

He continued counting until the sound of thunder was heard. "Three seconds. When you see the lightning, count the seconds. Whenever the thunder cracks, the number of seconds you were at tells you how far away the storm is. That was three seconds, so the storm's three miles away. It's not directly over us, but it's still pretty close."

"Mommy's asleep."

Phineas cuddled his daughter as his gaze fell to his wife, a soft smile crossing his face. "Yes. Yes she is." The smile turned to a playful smirk. "She's a regular Rip Van Winkle."

"Huh?" Abby crunched up her face in confusion. "Rip Van Tinkle?"

"Winkle."

"Who's that?"

"I never told you the story of Rip Van Winkle?"

"No."

The red head scooped his daughter into his arms before climbing out of bed, the girl wrapping her arms around his neck before wrapping her legs around his chest. "Come on Abby; let's go back to your room. We'll open the blinds, watch the lightning and I'll tell you all about Rip Van Winkle."

* * *

"Okay Abby, you ready for the story?"

"Yeah!" The five year old grabbed a pillow, holding it against her chest as the storm raged outside, her eyes widening as a bolt of lightning lit the sky. She frowned. "Are you sure we're safe? It's awfully scary outside."

"Absolutely." Phineas leaned against the headboard, pulling Abigail into his lap. "If it gets to scary or you get sleepy, you tell me okay?"

"Okay." A loud clap of thunder was heard and the girl buried her head in his chest, the muffled sound of counting following. After a few seconds, she looked up at him. "That was one second."

"Yeah. We're right in the middle of it. It should pass in a few hours." The red head frowned, rubbing the girl's back in thought, watching as another bolt of lightning filled the sky. "You know what Abby? You're right; it _is_ awfully scary outside." He slowly peeled the girl off him, stepping off the bed and crossing to the window, closing the blinds. "There. The storm's less scary if we can't see it right?"

Abigail nodded, watching as her Dad grabbed a sheet from the bed, dragging two chairs and one of the bedroom lamps across the floor. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Just a second." Phineas placed the two chairs several inches apart before draping the sheet over them, pulling the lamp behind it. He lifted the shade off the lamp before turning on the light, squinting at the glare. He dropped down behind the makeshift curtain, pointing the lamp towards the sheet. "Shadow puppets!"

The girl giggled.

"We just need one more thing." He emerged from behind the sheet. "Abby, may I borrow your recorder please?" She nodded and the red head grabbed his daughter's voice recorder from the bookshelf, disappearing behind the curtain again. "Ladies and...well, lady, may I present to you the story of Rip Van Winkle!"

He turned on the recorder, rapping into it while his fingers made accompanying shadows on the sheet. "I can tell a story about an unfortunate fellow who fell asleep. Slept for years. The story's based upon the fears people used to have when they heard thunder!"

An accompanying clap was heard outside and the girl's eyes widened in wonder. "Daddy, how did you do that?"

He poked his head around the sheet. "Magic." Abigail giggled as her Father disappeared behind the sheet again. "They'd listen, they'd wonder, about whether that rumbling sound was bowling balls rumbling on the ground."

She gasped. "Like the little men that bowl on top of Danville Mountain!"

"Exactly. Well one day, many many years ago, before you were born and before Mommy and I were born, there was a little village at the bottom of Danville Mountain. A man named Rip Van Winkle lived in this village and one day he went out to hunt for food..." the red head formed his fingers and hands so they looked like a man. "Unfortunately, Rip Van Winkle wasn't very lucky and he wasn't very good. In fact he was so unlucky that he got lost in the woods. While trying to find his way back, he ran into a little man with a long black beard."

"Was it a bad beard like the treasure of beards you found when you were little?"

"Nah. His beard wasn't nearly as cool. Anyway, the strange thing was, he didn't say a word, just beckoned Rip Van Winkle to follow him. The little man led Rip Van Winkle to the very top of the mountain and the higher they climbed, the louder the thunder got. Until they reached the very top of the mountain. And do you know what was on top of that mountain?"

"What?"

"A bowling alley." Phineas grinned at the look on his daughter's face. "And there were more little men, each one bowling. Every time a ball hit the pins, Rip Van Winkle could hear a clap of thunder. And there was lots of thunder, because the little men were really good players."

"Did he get to play?"

"He did!" The red head emerged from behind the curtain, clicking off the lamp. "Rip Van Winkle wasn't good at bowling either. But he had lots of fun. In fact, he had so much fun that when he went back home, he laid down in bed and fell asleep for twenty years." He sat down on the bed, smiling as Abigail yawned, crawling into his lap. "Which is what you should be doing."

"Not sleepy."

"Really? You sure look sleepy."

The girl reached over, grabbing her blanket before curling against him. "Daddy?"

"Yes Abigail?"

"Can we watch the thunder and lightning again?"

Phineas climbed off the bed, readjusting the girl in his arms before crossing over to the window and opening the blinds. A night sky full of stars greeted them, a brilliant moon shining through a crack in the few remaining clouds. "Looks like the storm's over." He glanced at the girl in his arms. "Abby?"

No response.

The red head smiled as he walked back over to the bed, setting the girl down before tucking her in. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Sweet Dreams Baby Girl. I love you."


End file.
